


These Little Moments of Us

by angiesm



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Darvey - Freeform, F/M, Fresh Start, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Married Life, Moments, Post Finale, Strawberries and Whipped Cream, canon darvey, darvey moving to seattle, drabbles and ficlets and one shots, it could be any or all of them, maybe somethings from before married life too, mentioned machel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiesm/pseuds/angiesm
Summary: Donna and Harvey got married and are moving to Seattle. What's next for them?These are moments of their life together. Each chapter a different moment in no particular order. (there could be moments with multiple parts in the future)Rating might change.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. That's The Easy Part

**Author's Note:**

> [THIS FIRST CHAPTER HAD ALREADY BEEN POSTED UNDER DIFFERENT TITLE AND WAS EDITED]
> 
> This is the first time I post anything darvey, I hope I do them right.
> 
> I posted this first one on tumblr in a smaller version for the Fictober 2020 event, it's prompt #2.
> 
> English is not my first language, so forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you like it!

The moving process itself wasn’t the easiest one, considering they had just packed their entire lives and moved to a whole new city. He had made probably the biggest sacrifice of his life for the sake of the people he cared about and the firm he worked hard for during so many years, and although he didn't regret it, Harvey had always struggled a little with sudden changes. Letting go was hard, it would take some time to get used to the new life, there was nothing no one could do that they weren’t already doing. Donna tried - and succeeded, of course - to be as supportive as ever, understanding the position he was in and admiring his actions that led them to that moment, all the while trying to adjust to their new reality herself.

That being said, moving to Seattle wasn't being as bad as they had imagined it’d be either. Aside from the obvious ‘good part’ of it all - being once more near to both their closest friends - the idea of starting anew was quite exciting once the process had already started. They weren’t about to waste any time of their honeymoon looking for houses, although they needed one. So, they did the next obvious thing to do in that situation and called Mike and Rachel. After a few not-so-jokingly-threats from Harvey to his friend and a serious talk between Donna and a very determined Rachel, they agreed that whatever house they found would be okay. They had been right, the couple had incredibly, given the short time they had, managed to find something that fit both their tastes. After decorating, it would be a really nice house to start their lives together - officially.

Their  _ first  _ house together. Wow. They really were married. It was real.

"Alright. We're here.” Harvey stated, as they both stood by the window at the living room of their new place, staring at the view of the street ahead of them. 

“Now, it wasn't that bad, was it?” Donna turned to him and slowly put her left arm around his waist, feeling him put his right one around her shoulders, in a kind of hug.

“No, it really wasn’t. But that’s the easy part, getting to the new place. The real challenge starts now.” He knew that, as much as he had wanted that fresh start, working for a better cause in a new place, it wasn’t gonna be easy. Not in the slightest.

He, as well as Donna - although he had a feeling she wouldn’t have as hard a time as he would -, was used to a very different lifestyle than the one they were gonna have to have now. Handling these new types of cases, doing things strictly by the book… it was gonna take some getting used to.

“It’s gonna be okay, we made the right choice.” She was smiling softly at him when he turned his head to look at her.

“Yeah.” He agreed right away, his content smile - the one she knew he would only let  _ her  _ see - showing big on his face. “We’re together, we’re gonna be great.”

“We already are.”

New city, new law acting field. Fresh start. Old friends and the same love. That was a ride he was more than glad to take.


	2. What Do You Suggest I Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set during their second weekend in Seattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Here I am again :D
> 
> I should've posted this a while ago, but I just managed to edit it yesterday.
> 
> I got this prompt from the OTP prompt generator website, I really love it and I hope you like it too 
> 
> As I have said, english is not my first language, so, please, forgive any mistakes or, at least, be kind about it haha

On their second Saturday living in Seattle, Donna woke up early the same way she always did back in New York - although not as early as she had intended to, she somehow missed the alarm clock - and for the same reason. Yoga. The best way to end the week and start the weekend, in her honest opinion. She was going to meet with Rachel on her weekly session, so she could take an experimental class and possibly enrol in the same studio as her friend. 

With not a lot of time to have a proper breakfast before leaving, she went down to the kitchen to make herself and Harvey, because he wasn’t one to sleep in either, some coffee, in hopes that it would be enough to get her through her morning’s exercise. Not long after that, she could hear the soft steps of bare feet coming down the stairs.

The moment Harvey entered the now almost entirely decorated spacious kitchen he was greeted by the amazing smell of fresh coffee. Her coffee. That always managed to bring a smile to his face.

"Morning, beautiful. You're up early." He greeted and commented, depositing a kiss on her shoulder as she finished pouring coffee on a second mug.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to yoga with Rachel, remember?" She opened the lid on the vanilla extract container and poured a little bit inside of each mug before handing one to him.

"Today? I didn't know that." He took the mug, but kept looking at her. He really had no recollection of it. "I thought we could go for a walk at the park this morning, get to know the place."

"We can! After my yoga class." She winked her eye at him, sipping on the black liquid of her own mug.

Walking around the kitchen island to sit in one of the stools, she added in a very I'm-Donna-I-know-everything way.

"And you were there when I was talking to Rachel about it, but your mind was too busy still trying to figure out a comeback to what Mike had said." 

He knew she was right, so all he did was mumble an  _ oh yeah _ .

"You could call Mike, go for a run together, maybe." 

"Nah, Mike said he would spend the whole day at the office. He's trying to find a way to win a difficult one. You know he doesn't stop once he sets his mind to something."

He looked really bummed, but she couldn't deny that even like that he also looked sexy as hell. Right hand on the island, supporting his weight, while the left one held the coffee mug close to his lips, hair still messy from bed and pajama shirt that hugged his muscles just the right amount at the right places. She knew they were still talking, but who could blame her for admiring just how handsome her husband was at every chance she got? Her brain was awesome, it could do more than one thing at once.

Shaking her head slightly, she got up from her stool to put the mug on the sink behind him.

"I'm sure you can find something to do for a couple of hours," she came to stand by his side, putting her hand on the middle of his back and grabbing his now empty mug with the other, "We can go for that walk and then out for lunch after I get home." 

His lips formed a thin line, giving her the message he didn't exactly love the idea. 

"And what is it that you suggest I do for two whole hours in this bigass house, all by myself?" Top notch drama. She taught him well.

"I don't know," she shrugged, smirking and purposefully ignoring his attempt to change her mind, as she started to walk towards the stairs to go change, "What do you usually do when I'm not around?" 

She was midway up the staircase when she heard his answer.

"I sit and wait for you to come back?" 

Donna laughed wholeheartedly at that. 

"I'll pretend to believe you," she shouted back at him.

_ Oh boy _ , she just knew he was gonna do some more whining before she was out the door. And she was right. He tried to convince her in some other ways than just with words, running to their closet after her and engaging in a session of kisses down her neck that he tried to heat up, but got cut off by a very mischievous look from her. She wasn't going to budge.

He ended up agreeing to go running by himself, after getting a promise from her.

"I'll make it up to you later if you wipe that pout off of your face." And he made a mental note to take her up on it. 

But, you know, thinking about it, who cared about seeing the park and eating out? 

A little over two hours later Harvey had already showered after running around the neighborhood and found himself in the kitchen, finishing the last few touches of the salad he was making and then putting it away in the fridge. Pasta ready to cook at any time they wanted, he had no intention of having lunch earlier than usual, only of making things faster once they did decide to have a meal. 

Hearing the door open, he walked out of the room and greeted his wife for the second time that morning, asking how her exercise had gone. 

“Amazing.” She answered, “Exactly what I needed.” 

Donna gave him a peck on the lips and ran up the stairs, saying she would take a shower so they could go about their plans for the day. Only she didn't know he had changed those plans a little.

After getting everything cleaned out, Harvey proceeded to open the fridge once more and this time take out the two items he had previously put in there to get cold. He made his way to the master bedroom, where it was possible to hear the water running in the shower in their adjoined bathroom, the door slightly open, allowing him to be hit with the fresh scents of her hair products.

He made sure to sit comfortably at the edge of the bed, in a place where the first thing she saw when coming out of the bathroom would have to be him holding a bowl full of delicious-looking strawberries and a can of their favorite whipped cream - blat that point in their relationship they had tried a few different brands. He put on the most seductive smirk he could possibly manage and waited less than a minute until hearing the water being turned off and her stepping out of the shower. The door opened and there she was, wrapped in a white robe, makeupless face full of freckles and flushed from the hot water, red hair damp and still messy. Absolutely gorgeous. Absolutely sexy. 

She didn’t see him until after she had turned off the light switch by the door on her way out and turned her head to face ahead. What her eyes were met with made her stop on her tracks. Donna’s sight was immediately drawn to what he had in his hands and off course she knew what they meant. Her eyes traveled through his torso until they reached his face and she smirked right back at him. He could swear someday he would die just from her looking at him like that.

Donna reached for the belt on her robe and started to untie it just as slowly as she walked towards Harvey, their eyes still locked. 

“I thought you wanted to go to the park.” 

His smirk turned into a  _ smartass _ one as he grabbed the remote and, without even looking, turned the TV on only for it to show a picture of said park. She chuckled and nodded. “Right.” 

Standing in front of him, she put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back until he was laying fully on the bed. Donna climbed on as well, straddling him, her robe now open, and mentioned for him to hold out the bowl and the can for her to take one fruit, put some of the white cream on it and take a - very sensual - bite. 

“Hmm” She hummed and it had the same effect as every time on him. “How did you guess I was hungry?"

Maybe to anyone else it would have sounded innocent, just a husband paying attention to his wife, but he knew exactly what she meant and what they were about to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end it there because I just can't write smut, but I really wish I could cause... you know
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> @drcassierailly on twitter  
> uselesstimetraveler on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated, I get really curious about what people think of what I write haha
> 
> I'm uselesstimetraveler on tumblr and drcassierailly on twitter :)


End file.
